


The Golden King

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Coronation, Family Feels, Fíli as King, M/M, Old Thorin & Bilbo, They Retire to The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Thorin, in his old age, decides to retire with his consort and their son to the Shire.However, he must first set the crown upon his nephew’s head before leaving.OrFili is crowned King Under The Mountain
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Fíli (Tolkien), Fíli & Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	The Golden King

Thorin had grown old, as had his consort.

Their son was all but grown as well, and in his heart their lay a great love for the Shire, where he’d spent all of the summer’s of his tween years, and where the people didn’t look at him as if he were some sort of freak. 

Bilbo had longed for the lands of his birth from the beginning, and now the want was strong enough to bring tears often to his eyes.

Thorin saw only one solution to his family’s woes.

He would retire from his throne, and pass the crown to his nephew, who was grown now and strong, with many heirs of his own. He was ready to be a king, and Thorin was ready for some peace.

So it was on Durin’s Day, fifty nine years after the reclaiming of Erebor, that Durin’s folk gathered in the Hall of the King for Fili’s coronation.

“He certainly looks the part.” Bilbo said to Dis as they looked to her eldest boy, who waited eagerly for his crown at the side of his uncle. “A golden king for a golden kingdom.”

Tears ran down the princess’s face as she watched her son, now matured into a mighty warrior.

“His father would be proud.” She whispered, mostly for herself. 

“He certainly would.” Bilbo agreed, taking Dis’s hand gently in his own to comfort her. “His son will make a fine king. A good king. Of that, I have no doubt.”

Dis nodded and her eyes met those of her first child as Thorin stood slowly from his throne to begin the ceremony. 

She smiled at him and he smiled back before Thorin’s voice cut through the crowd, calling all to attention as the ceremony began.

“My kin,” The King addressed his people. “I am nearing my two hundred and fiftieth birthday, and for many of those long years I have served as your lord, your prince, and your king.”

Many eyes were already wet with grief, as they had loved Thorin dearly. 

“I must insist that you do not weep for my parting from these lands.” The old king pleaded with his people, as several sobs from the crowd were unable to keep hidden. “For I would not leave you without a worthy heir to the throne of Durin.”

He motioned for Fili then, and the golden prince stepped forward and knelt obediently before the throne. 

His own son, fair haired and excitable just as his father was, watched intently from his place at Thorin’s left side, fidgeting and unable to keep himself from smiling.

Kili gave his eldest a look of warning from where he stood next to Dis, attempting to keep the rest of his rather large brood together. 

Now was not the time for celebration. That would come after, and a prince must behave like a prince when it came to formal events.

All the same, Finn couldn’t help himself. He continued to smile, happy for his father, and that he was finally becoming what he’d been preparing to be all of his life.

“Fili, son of Vili, my sister’s eldest child, and my most beloved nephew,” Thorin finally began to declare as he removed the crown from his head. “By royal decree, I hereby release to you my throne and crown you King Under the Mountain.”

The golden crown went down onto the golden prince’s head, and he became then the Golden King.

“Rise, your grace.” Thorin invited his nephew then, and Fili stood to a roar of applause from the crowd beneath them. 

“Hail to the King!” A shout rang out amongst the dwarves, and soon it was echoing throughout the halls of Erebor.

“Hail to the King! Hail to the King!” 

Fili smiled and raised his hand to silence the cheering.

“From this day until my last!” He vowed to his people. “I shall defend Erebor from any who would wish ill upon us!”

Another roar of applause went up from the crowd and Bilbo looked up to Thorin, who stood proudly at his nephew’s side.

There was no sadness in his eyes. There was only pride.

He was happy to have been the hand to place the crown upon his nephew’s head.

To see Fili, this child whom he had raised and loved, sit the throne in the place of himself and all of their forebears, was a much welcomed blessing.


End file.
